


А свистеть не научил

by Sorca



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, OOC, Psychology, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Summary: Случается так, что потерять дорого человека равносильно потере самого себя. Ещё хуже осознавать, что ты ничего не можешь. но если нельзя исправить прошлого, то можно попробовать двигаться вперёд.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi





	А свистеть не научил

_Умирает капитан и уходит в океан,  
Оставляя за собой розовую нить. _

  
Холодно.  
  
Осознание знакомое ощущение холода в теплую погоду вытесняло только воспоминание о его теплой улыбке. Лежа спиной на воде, умирающий мужчина только и делал, что лихорадочно перебирал в памяти моменты, которые они проводили вместе. Удар, которым сокрушил его ещё совсем юный Такеши во время конфликта. Взгляд, в котором читалась горечь первого поражения. Бег теней от костра на лице во время отдыха от тренировок.  
  
Перебирал. И старался не упустить ничего. Даже после смерти он не простил бы себе, если бы хоть один момент, один взгляд, движение, слово он не успел вспомнить. И это пугало Скуало гораздо больше, чем приближение смерти.  


_Он раздавлен и распят, а корабли в порту стоят  
И движения руки хватит, чтобы им поплыть_

  
Такеши был готов отстоять на пристани всю ночь, ожидая что Скуало, как и всегда придёт на самом последнем пароме. Ещё до встречи с Такеши, короткие маршруты Скуало предпочитал проходить один.  
  
Из всех замашек, которые могли выкинуть члены Варии, путешествие домой в одиночку всегда казалось всем довольно безобидной привычкой, потому и в этот раз Занзас лишь поднялся на судно, принадлежавшее Вонголе, оставляя варийского мечника в одиночестве ожидать последний паром.  


_Но забыли капитана два военных корабля  
Потеряли свой фарватер и не помнят, где их цель  
И осталась в их мозгах только сила и тоска_

  
С самого начала все предполагали, что переговоры с новыми членами альянса на Устике выглядят даже слишком подозрительно. И дело даже не том, что имелись какие-то предпосылки, скорее наоборот, всё выглядело слишком идеально, кроме срочности разговора. Безусловно у Вонголы, как и любой другой мафиозной семьи, были свои враги и, как правило, делили они их со всем альянсом.  
  
Встреча лучше представителей данного преступного синдиката длилась долго. Даже слишком долго, будто специально растягивали. Можно было подумать, что кто-то готовит для всех не самый приятный сюрприз. И они готовили.  
  
Тянущийся бесконечно долго, по отметкам большинства ещё и абсолютно бесконечный, разговор завершился только к вечеру. Общая усталость на фоне муторных диалогов притупили общие опасения, уступая место желанию покинуть остров.  
  
Перед тем, как отправиться наконец домой, Скуало устало огляделся вокруг и, убедившись в спокойствии приближающейся ночи, поднялся наконец на палубу последней яхты.  


_Непонятная свобода обручем сдавила грудь  
И неясно, что им делать - или плыть, или тонуть_

  
Учащающиеся волны, которые с каждым разом становились все сильней, не предвещали ничего хорошего, как и силуэт катера, вырвавшись сквозь исчезающую иллюзию, движущегося навстречу.  
  
Вот он – подвох, которого так ждали всем альянсом. Пассажирский паром не предназначен для состязаний с военным морским транспортом и по этому мечнику оставалось только в боевой готовности наблюдать за стремительно приближающейся судном.  
  
Предвещая скучную битву с парой-тройкой слабаков, разозлённый Скуало изрядно удивился, когда незваные гости остановились в нескольких сотнях километров от них.  


_Корабли без капитанов, капитан без корабля_

  
_Пять_  
  
Считанные секунды понадобились парню для того, чтобы осознать ситуацию и, разбежавшись, спрыгнуть с борта.  
  
 _Четыре_  
  
Время задержки на осознание и движения отнимали ценные секунды, с бегом которых к нему приближался гранатный выстрел.  
  
 _Три_  
  
Глубокий вдох и вода в ушах, осознание глупости ситуации и лихорадочные попытки понять, что делать после того, как всплывёт.  
  
 _Два_  
  
Всё смешалось. Взрыв, крик капитана, всплеск упавших в море кусков металла и горящего дерева. Осколки выпущенного секундами ранее заряда и обломки когда-то плавучего средства врезались в оглушённое тело.  
  
 _Один_  
  
Холодно.  


_Надо заново придумать некий смысл бытия  
Нафига?_

  
Такеши был готов отстоять на пристани всю ночь, ожидая что Скуало, как и всегда придёт на самом последнем пароме.  
  
До портов обоих островов не долетят даже обрывки ужасающих звуков смерти, а последние обломки прибьёт к берегу только через несколько дней, когда дождь Вонголы второй будет стоять в чёрном костюме перед серой плитой и холодным истерзанным телом по ней.  
  
Сидя в кресле, мечник красными глазами смотрел на кровать. Скуало всегда спал на правой половине. В ту же секунду над ней разбилась недопитая бутылка вина. У них никогда не хранилось про запас ничего креплёного. Они не любили напиваться и засыпать раньше времени.  
  
Ему не оставалось ничего. Даже отомстить он не смог. Не успел.   
Пока ещё только осознавшему неладное Ямамото рассказывали о трагедии, Вария уже проводила вендетту. Отряд, некогда управляемый Вторым Императором Мечей, уже отправлял живые цементные бочки в тридцати километрах от Палермо, в том само месте, куда предатели альянса запустили снаряд.  


_Потеряли свое я два военных корабля,  
Позабыли свой фарватер и не помнят, где их цель  
И осталась в их мозгах только сила и тоска  
Непонятная свобода обручем сдавила грудь  
И неясно, что им делать - или плыть, или тонуть_

  
Он уже не помнил сколько времени прошло неделя, или две, а может месяц.   
Присущая с детства ответственность заставляла раз за разом вставать по утрам, механически заваривать две чашки кофе, присутствовать на собраниях. Но разум был где-то очень далеко. Такеши был там под землёй, все его мысли были рядом с неподвижным телом. Ямамото не раз ловил себя на мысли что мог бы теперь стать таким же.  
  
Он просто не знал, что ему делать.  
  
Все старались входить в его положение. Тсунаёши не раз пытался подбодрить словами о том, что он помнит, как страшно ему было потерять Реборна в будущем и что он всё понимает.  
  
Но он не понимает.  
  
Каждая улыбка, каждая подбадривающая фраза о том, что Ямамото потерял учителя вызывали желание прокричать всем, что он потерял не учителя. Мафия не позволяла им всегда быть рядом, потому никто не уделял внимания тому, что мечники жили вместе. Никто не понимал кем они были друг для друга. Никто не понимал, что Такеши потерял не учителя. Он потерял часть себя.  



End file.
